


It all started...

by BloodRebel



Series: The Kissing Game [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: An heir, And then this happened, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, I have not yet watched the movie, I mean, I'm new here, Kissing, Kylo's lips are no longer a virgin, Romance, Snoke said Kylo needs a wife, So that he could have black haired babies, fudge.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRebel/pseuds/BloodRebel
Summary: ... with a kiss.__When Snoke said Kylo needed a wife, his brain had shut itself down as Kylo stood there in shock, processing the information. Snoke just sighed and said;"Your training is almost complete and I think it is high time that you get an heir."__You were a doctor at The Finalizer, and gossip tended to spread like wildfire there so you tend to ignore all of them. All of them except one:"Haven't you heard?""What?""Commander Ren announced that all female workers should be gathered at the main hall by 500 today."You checked your watch, it was just 320."Why?""He said that the female who kisses him the way he liked, will become his bride!"You choked on your coffee after that.Let the games begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts).



> I'm so sorry if I get this all wrong. I hadn't watched the movie yet. Fudge-stickles.  
> Someone slap me.

_This day keeps getting better and better._ You thought as you pulled harder on the shrapnel that got stuck on one of the 'troopers thigh. Said 'trooper screamed in pain and you almost smiled sadistically.

 

"C-can't y-you-ah! work on it more c-aaaaAAARRReefully?!"

 

You were unfazed by his screeching and looked at him calmly in the eye and said:

 

"Nope."

 

His screaming reached the Mess Hall.

 

__

 

You sighed in peace as the last patient left the ward with his painkilllers. You scoffed at the memory of him sobbing and flinching frequently whenever you would pierce the needle through his flesh just to stitch up his open flesh wounds. _What a baby. And I thought they were tough. I guess they're not. How sad._

 

You sat inside your office at Medbay. You were the Head Doctor at _The Finalizer_ and you were frequently visited by patients that needed medical help.

 

"Pfft. More like suitors."

 

It is true that most of your patients were just interested in you, you found out after that one familiar but weird patient kept coming back to you 24/7. You wondered if he was some kind of masochist. He'd come back with self-harmed injuries or bruises. Or he was just getting purposely beaten up by his friends during his training. You felt a chill run down through your spine. You really needed to report that guy.

 

You checked your watch after 10 minutes of typing the report. It was already Lunch Time. Your stomach rumbled. _Great timing._

 

__

 

Kylo Ren strided down the hallways of _The Finalizer_ where there were no annoying officers scrambling about. Where everyone was at the Mess Hall. And where every single human being was filling there stomachs with food and him?

 

Snoke wanted to meet him first for an important discussion.

 

So Kylo forced himself to walk faster and ignored his hunger.

 

__

 

Snoke's figure flickered for a moment before returning to its still-like state. Kylo stared at the hologram image of his master, awaiting for further instructions.

 

Snoke raised his arm and looked at his hand before nonchalantly saying;

 

"You need a wife."

 

And with that said, Kylo passed out.

_______

..wait.. no fudge that was wrong... um let me re-word that.

_______

 

When Snoke said Kylo needed a wife, his brain had shut itself down as Kylo stood there in shock, processing the information. Snoke just sighed and said;

 

"Your training is almost complete and I think it is high time that you get an heir."

 

"B-but.. Supreme Leader Snoke I--"

 

"You WILL get yourself a wife, Ren. Is that understood?"

 

Snoke's voice was stern and practically screamed 'obey me or die foolish one.'

 

Kylo almost shivered in fear, but held it and replied with a quiet 'Yes Supreme Leader.' before leaving the dark room.

 

__

 

"Haven't you heard?"

 

Your eyebrow shot up as you sipped your second dose of coffee of the day. Ah, yes. During your break time Marianne, a nurse at Medbay, loved to gossip but she had no one to gossip to so she just rant to you about it as you just nodded at her words. You enjoy her company but the gossiping must stop and yet you still begrudgingly listen to her. She really gives you fool-proof information whenever you needed it so yeah, you still listen to her. It was the least you can do anyway.

 

"What?"

 

She squealed and twirled around before facing you again and practically shouted out the words.

 

"Commander Ren announced that all female workers should be gathered at the main hall by 500 today!"

 

You checked your watch. It was just 320.

 

Your quirked up eyebrow shot up even further as you sipped more of your coffee. You knew that she was a fan of Commander Ren, she and that one weird Radar Technician practically have a club for it. Whenever the commander would be brought up, Marianne would practically be glowing and blushing furiously. But this time, she's 10 times more blushing and more redder than usual.

 

"...why?"

 

You could've sworn you heard her heartbeat escalate.

 

"He said that the female who kisses him the way he liked, will become his bride!"

 

You choked on your coffee.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

__

 

It was 520.

 

Usually at 500, there would be 2 or 3 patients left but this time...

 

You checked your holopad. There were 10 patients left. Ever since word spread out that the commander was searching for a bride, there were more patients at your ward. Mostly males, surely enough that there were females but there were only 5 of them so far. And so far, your other patients were more panicky than usual. And they thought you didn't notice. Hah. You weren't stupid. Hell, your IQ was 210!

 

As you were patching up the last patient, Marianne came running through your ward, panting and screamed;

 

"PLEASECOMEWITHME!"

 

You hummed quietly to acknowledge her, before responding flatly.

 

"No."

 

Your patient left before Marianne whined, "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE--!"

 

"alright, alright! Just shut up okay? I'll go!"

 

She hugged her with all her might as she thanked you loudly.

 

You checked your watch before you left. It was 540. You were pretty sure that there were less females in line now that its already late. I mean, how long would it take for you to kiss a guy? An hour? You were also sure that your gonna fail and gonna live the single life.

 

 

 

Right?

 

__

 

Even though it was already 726, the line was super long. You hoped that it was really worth kissing this guy, 'cause your foot was sore as fuck, your ears were almost bleeding by Marianne's squealing plus some other girls high pitched screams and your head was fucking throbbing.

 

Ah, it was Marianne's turn. You could see that the young nurse has situated herself in a chair right in front of Commander... Ren..?

 

Shit.

 

Shit. shit. shit!

 

Shit. Your jaw almost dropped at the sight of his face.

 

He-- he was fucking beautiful.

 

You could've sworn his eyes flickered to you before staring at Marianne.

 

His face adorned a long-ass scar but that didn't bother you, no, he was perfect in your eyes. Perfectly imperfect. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of kissing him. You'd had to admit, no man had ever made you feel this way before. Not ever in your life.

 

You could see Marianne fidget a bit before kissing Commander Ren's lips very quickly before covering her blushing face with her hands and run away in embarrassment. You saw Commander Ren's face, it did not change a bit.

 

How cold.

 

His eyes now saw your own, those dark and gorgeous eyes of his, and gestured for you to sit in front of him. You looked behind you only to see no one. Oh yeah, you were the last one. So you sat in front of him in silence and stared. He stared back.

 

You didn't really picture yourself kissing your superiors let alone be in a relationship before. All in all you didn't know how to kiss him. _Oh well, I got this far._

 

You sucked in a breath before slowly standing up, his eyes followed your movements and you could see that he tensed up a bit.

You quietly asked him, "Commander, permission to touch you."

 

He looked at you for a full minute before responding;

 

"Permission Granted."

 

You raised your right arm slowly before tenderly caressing his jaw and gently touching his cheek with the tip of your fingers. He sucked in a breath, you could tell that he wasn't used to this kind of affection before and he didn't make a move to stop you so you took it as a sign to continue.

 

And continue you did.

 

Your other hand gently tousled his dark locks and he sighed in content.

 

Your face neared his own and your lips barely touching. You looked him in the eye. "Commander," You licked your lips, "Permission to kiss you?" It was innocent question that made Ren yearn for that kiss. He breathed out a sigh.

 

 

"Permission Granted."

 

You smiled before kissing his forehead gently, and dragged your lips to both of his eyelids before pecking them each with an innocent kiss, you kissed both of his cheeks before you stopped kissing him. You looked at him in the eye and once again almost closing the distance between his pair of lips against your own. Almost. You looked at his face again. His eyes slowly closed, as if expecting the kiss. But you just chuckled before removing yourself off of him and walked away.

 

Kylo Ren shouted out your name and questioned on why you didn't kiss him.

 

You smirked,"I just did Commander. But if you wanted a kiss on the lips, then why didn't you say so before?"

 

Kylo was about to protest but you cut him off.

 

"But I guess it's something to look forward to, no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry, I will continue it! But right now, we need to tease him a bit. The next one will become more serious.


End file.
